


"ʏᴏᴜʀ ɢʟɪᴛᴄʜɪɴɢ" AU Sans' × Reader

by x_Ender_Razzy_x



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Major Character Injury, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Ender_Razzy_x/pseuds/x_Ender_Razzy_x
Summary: You didn't know things could get so bad so quickly. Like Frisk, you had a red soul. A soul of DETERMINATION. Unlike them however, you refused to even interact with Chara the few times you saw them around. This made it so they weren't even able to try and convince you to RESET like they always did to Frisk. Your SOUL was strong, YOU were strong...But maybe, just maybe... if you hadn't had let Frisk deal with that devil on their shoulder, things wouldn't have gone down this path. Everything would still be fine... Frisk wouldn't be a promise breaker, YOU wouldn't be a promise breaker...Now it was to late. Things had gone oh so wrong so quickly and the path your going down is leading further and further away from your home, but you can't turn back. Even if you wanted to... because now your just a glitch.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

After a horrible reset made by Frisk and Chara, you find your stuck in the void with only one option laid in front of you. There's no SAVE, and no LOAD. Only that button. That dámn button you had sworn not to use, but obviously the kid had already done it. They were a promise breaker. You remembered Sans saying that.

R E S E T-

Everything wrong that happened was always from that button. You had only reset a few times when you had died in the beginning of your run, but you always promised Sans that if they ever made it to the surface that you'd break the button. You swore. There would be no need for the option after all. If they were all on the surface and living and loving life like they should have been, before the human raced condemned them to live in the UnderGround, then why would you?

But now, you had to press it. When you were so close to getting everyone to the surface. You had even promised Sans and Papyrus they'd get to see the sun and real stars. You told them how beautiful the surface was.

With a heavy heart and a hurricane of thoughts, you slammed your fist onto the button, and everything around you blurred. There was a moment where you felt weightless, until you felt the familiar chill of the Snowdin air. You were home. At least-

That's what you thought.

As you continued on, you began to realize something horrible had gone wrong. The air felt heavy and you could practically taste the dust of monsters in the air, and each step felt as if more weight was being added onto your shoulders to make this harder for you.

That was until you heard the voice. So familiar, yet so distant.

"care tah explain who ya are and why yer glitchin' like that?" A deep and husky voice commented. It sounded like your Sans, but you knew better.

Your gaze was drawn to your arm, where a cascade of glitches were shown. With a panicked scream, you fell forward, unconscious from the shock and fear fuelimg your system... The last thing you saw was the image of a red clad, edgy looking version of your Sans running toward you.


	2. ya seem like yer gonna be a problem sweetheart...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell doesn't really seem to like that there's a glitch in his timeline...

When you woke up, everything felt so odd and cold. You were human, so to feel this cold was weird. How cold you were, was usually how cold dead bodies were. Maybe it was because you had passed out in the snow? At least, from memory that's what you remembered doing after you saw the glitchy mess that was your arm after meeting that weird Sans... Had that been a nightmare? Or a hallucination? Was this whole thing not real? Stars, you hoped so... this just felt like hell and you had no way out, no way to stop it.

"so... yer awake huh?" 

The sound of a voice made you jolt up and look over at the figure in shock. However your vision began to swim and you felt dizzy from having moved so quickly, so you didn't get a clear view of however it was. The figure merely chuckled, and you froze. That chuckle sounded so... familiar, yet so different. It was... deeper, and much more raspy now. Frankly it caused shivers to run up and down your spine, and they weren't unpleasant shivers.

You nearly tensed up when you heard the figure get up, and then stand in front of you. Before you could even think to look up, your chin was grabbed somewhat roughly and forced up after a moment. A gasp escaped your mouth as your eyes widened when you looked at who was before you. It looked like Sans, the Sans you knew but... he was different. He looked... sharper and more intimidating. He didn't wear blue, and was clad in red and black, had sharp teeth as well as a golden tooth, one red eye light and what looked like a collar with a chain dangling down from it, and as he looked down at you and let out a huff, you could smell mustard in his breath, a condiment Sans wouldn't even dare try. Whoever this was also had very sharp fingers, because they were currently digging into your precious sensitive flesh near your neck and it made you wince and whimper.

This new skeletons eyes seemed to flash at the sound as he gave another chuckle and smirked deviously.

"damn... i never expected to see another human come by 'ere... after what happened to the last one, i thought she woulda warned people... about how we're all just sadistic monsters. guess i was wrong." The skeleton hummed in thought as he examined your features and turned your head side to side to observe you. In order to not get hurt, you had to move with him if you didn't want him to draw blood from how damn pointy his fingers were. After a moment, he leaned in closer and you felt his one eye light blaze with power, and the room suddenly filled with magic that had your body tingling and hair rising up on end.

"so, who the fuck are ya?" He snapped after a moment while his grip tightened, and you let out a whimper in response and clenched your eyes shut tightly.

"I-I my name is Y/N... I... p-please, I don't know how I got h-here." You began to stutter out quickly, hoping your words would get this skeleton to loosen up his grip on you. Somehow, you doubted that would be happening anytime soon seeing as how your words made him let out a deep and almost primal growl.

"bullshit. ya got 'ere through the ruins right? like every other human who comes down 'ere. don't lie to me toots, i'm not a goddamn idiot." The skeleton harshly snapped as he tsked, then pushed you back roughly making you yelp in shock. Immediately you began to rub at your sore jaw, but paused as soon as you felt something off with one of your arms. When you looked down, it was still glitching. Obviously it hadn't been a dream knowing you were talking to this Sans, but still, you began to panic a bit.

"I'm not l-lying I swear! S-something, something bad happened and I couldn't do anything to s-stop it, now I'm here... and my arm, I... don't know what's wrong it it." You said softly and carefully, so much genuine fear and confusion was in your tone, that this Sans actually paused and seemed to calm down somewhat. You could tell that he did since the magic filling the living room that you were currently in was dying down. Though that wasn't what was bothering you... it was your arm. It was quite literally a glitchy mess. It still had the physical outline of your arm, but for some reason it was darkly colored and had glitches everywhere and would at times, disappear from view completely for a second or two. It didn't hurt, which was odd. It more so just felt numb, or as if you didn't even have that arm despite still being able to move it. The closest thing you could compare it to was having a robotic or prosthetic arm.

"so... yer literally tellin' me that ya have no idea where ya are, and that ya have no idea how ya got 'ere?..." The edgy skeleton questioned with a raised bony brow, and you frantically nodded. Something in his expression seemed to shift, and you guessed he was a judge just like your Sans, but was obviously so much different than the Sans you knew.

"I.. the last thing I remember was Frisk hitting the reset button... I have a soul similiar to their soul, so I could see the button. But it didn't look... right, if that makes sense... and then the next minute after that, I was here and my arm was all messed up. Really, I have no idea what happened." Your soft voice chimed in as you looked down at your lap and frowned to yourself.

"hmm. so, yer from a different au then? cuz i've never seen yer face before. not that i'm complainin'..." He hummed, and you felt your face flush as he gave you a teasing smirk. You shook it off however instead to ask him a question.

"So your... Sans right? You, you sort of look like him... but he doesn't wear red, and he is more... lazy and not as intimidating." You commented in a careful tone seeing as you didn't want to upset him. This Sans seemed to take your questions into consideration before answering.

"yup, the name's sans, but I go by fell now. and i only know about timelines but haven't learned about other alternate universes so far, but i know there are some out there. yer sans sounds like a wimp though, he probably has a nice au to, one where people ain't batshit crazy. that includes my brother." Fell tsked as he looked away and shoved his hands into his pockets. 

This new relay of information was surprising, and you were starting to get the gist of how this supposed alternate universe worked. It seemed that everyone was more aggressive and in a word, 'edgy' than the monsters you knew and practically grew up with. If your conclusion was correct, you'd have to be really careful here, especially after hearing what he said about the last human who had come here... and something about the way Fell talked about his brother had you hoping you wouldn't met him. What Fell had said about your Sans made you narrow your eyes a bit however, but you managed to just barely bite your tongue. If he continued to trash talk Sans, then you'd just have to say something. That was in your nature after all, you were always protective of those you care about.

"I... I've never heard of other aus before either... only the timelines..." Your timid voice spoke as you sighed and rubbed at your forehead after a moment or so, then sighed and laid your head back comfortably against the back of the couch. Despite basically being thrown against it not to long ago by Fell. You were glad it was comfotable and not hard or else that may have hurt.

"huh, yer sans must have not trusted ya with that info then." Fell said with a smirk. Those words actually hurt you, and you gave him a stern look.

"How can you even say that? You have no idea what he's like, or what I'm like! So don't assume things!" You snapped with a frown. While it wasn't wise to snap at this version of Sans, you couldn't help it honestly. Especially when he was saying such rude things.

He actually seemed surprised by your little outburst and smirked a little to himself after a moment. Fell almost seemed... amused by you. Kind of like an owner would be amused at their little pet being all sassy. It somehow just made you more angry.

"oh? so the little kitten has claws after all huh? surprising." He teased with a chuckle.

"but 'ere's the thing kitten... from what you've told me, it seems like some shit is going bad with that reset button, and yer quite literally now a glitch, and ya can use that damn reset button. so despite the fact that ya don't seem harmful in the slightest, imma have to keep some tabs on ya..." Fell commented after a moment, his tone somehow deeper and even more serious now than it was before. You paused and rose a brow at hearing this, about to ask what he meant before you heard a snap, and a collar suddenly appeared around your neck. It didn't feel normal because all of the sudden, you couldn't feel that you could summon the reset button. While you hadn't planned on it, that thought was still terrifying.

Suddenly, you were tugged forward by a leash that had been attached to your collar. Fell's grin had widened more somehow and almost felt, sadistic as he looked down at you. Your lips were almost touching his teeth, and demanding grip he had on your collar made you let out quick and short breaths while you gripped onto it, having to crane your neck just to keep eye contact with him. In short words, you were terrified... who wouldn't be after going what you went through? Though at the moment, that wasn't what had your full attention, it was the skeleton before you... and the words he was uttering that made you shudder and whimper in fear.

"ya may seem harmless doll... but i've seen shit go bad before from people who seemed harmless. and i can't even read yer soul properly. so from this day on, if ya want to survive 'ere, yer gonna listen to every fuckin' word that I say. got that? no matter what i say, yer gonna listen if ya don't want to die... from 'ere on out, yer mine dollface... and there's nothing ya can do about it."

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first time I'm actually writing a longer story and not deviating from it like I normally do. Lol I hope you guys do enjoy it though! This will include a bunch of different Au's so keep that in mind. ^^ This first chapter is just a little prologue and a bit of a add on to the summary, so don't worry. I'll post the first chapter soon.


End file.
